bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Benjiboy321
A Brawl Request. Hello, as the leader (read: only member) of the Bakugan Census Team, the only other team on the this wiki at the moment, I'd like to propose an exhibitory Brawl, to show how it works. (I'm quite curious about that myself.) Will you accept? Okniwy 17:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) brawling how do i brawl because i haven't learned yet and i really want to brawl Gugi 01:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) huh Could I be on a team and what is this anyway? Drago99 02:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Benji.. can a i be an admin?? Horma Hi Benji... can I be admin? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah Horma Wacka wacka doodoo yeah 00:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Field OPEN!!!! Hey, Benjiboy321 I have started a brawl! Mantainance So, as Mantainance I edit posts for grammar and accuracy, but am I also in charge of proctoring Brawls in the Brawl Page? Is there any way to have a locked page to place completed Brawls from the Brawl page? Okniwy 00:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Kevin here! Im here Ready to brawl! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 14:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) battling can you teach me how to brawl maybe after you brawl kevin cause i haven't learned yet Gugi 01:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Gundalian94 Hey benji, its Gundalian94... may i be an admin of this site, considering i am one of the original members of the online team? In the end it's Benji's say, but what you did to the front page really took away some points in my book. Okniwy 03:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Benji, Ya I would love too! that would be great, but i kinda need to be taught how this thing works. Oh and Okniwy, i didnt mean to do that edit on the home page, i was just trying to put my vote in the poll. I fixed the problem though.-- Gundalian94 Proctor Status Hey, Benji, could I serve as a Proctor working under Okniwy? Agent A- Classified Information 00:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Need a brawl Would anyone like to brawl me? I'm new here so I would like to fit in. Namxof 21:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC)namxof Okay Namxof, I challenge you to a brawl! Fusion Arceus 23:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Fusion Arceus Brawling Page! I was not asking to become a proctor, I was merely following the instructions on the page: "Please put your name here if you want to be proctor. You need to have a good understanding of the rules & strategies." Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 02:12, March 28, 2010 In regards to the Two Versus Two Brawl. Benji, may I please opt out of Proctoring the Two Versus Two Brawl? We're getting a little snippy at each other and that might affect my ability to judge. Plus, you still have Gundalian. Okniwy 16:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) By the way, when will this Brawl be over? It seems like its going to be forever until I get to Brawl... >=( Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 19:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for letting me join Benji! I won't let you down!!!!!! Agent A- The Midnight Brawler 21:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I challenge you, Benji!! Horma In regard to your new rules changes. I went over your changes to the rules in the brawling page, and I thought we could hammer a few more things out; From the Normal Brawl rules; "The challenger will place a Gate Card down. Then then roll until two bakugan are on the Card. The challenger then opens the card, and they brawl. You can also add more Bakugan/Traps/Gears to the fight."'' I don't think it's a good idea to let Brawlers add extra Bakugan to a brawl unless the Gate or an Ability allows them to do so. My planned revision would be; ''The challenger will place a Gate Card down. Then then roll until two bakugan are on the Card. The challenger then opens the card, and they brawl. You can also add Traps and/or Gears to the fight and play Abilities. From the Two Versus Two Brawl rules; "Each Brawler has four Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to five Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have four; if they have none, their partner may have five, but both can have as few as none." '' The original number of Bakugan per Brawler was three. That's the number in the Official Rules, that's the number I'd like to have here. It makes the Brawls a bit easier. The original number of Traps/Gears a team could have was four. If you want to increase the number, I'd like to keep it even so that with the maximum amount alotted, both Brawlers on a team could have the same amount. I'd suggest the revision be; ''Each Brawler has three Bakugan, three Ability cards (Red, Blue, Green), and three Gate cards (Gold, Silver, Copper). The teams share their Used Pile and can have up to six Traps and/or Gears between them; that is to say, if one Brawler has only one Trap or Gear, their partner may have five; if they have none, their partner may have six, but both can have as few as none. You do not have to use this, it's just that between you, who makes the rules for this Wiki, and me, who tries to enforce the official rules for brawling, I think we should be on the same page. Hi Benji, it's Horma. Lomar and I would like to brawl you and Lyke. Accept? Bye. Proctor Status 2 Thanks for letting me be a proctor, I will start learning now! =D Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 23:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... did you let Yukkino become a proctor? Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 23:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah Man! Thanks, Benji. That means a lot to me :D ILikeLyke 02:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not a Prob! Kevin: NP man! *Lumagrowl: I'll keep him in line. *Kevin: Lumagrowl! (Sorry, I love to Role Play)--Kevin Leader of Team Haos 00:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC)